last saccrifice
by dimakaandroza4evaz
Summary: its my version of last sacfifice from the vampire academy series
1. Chapter 1

To love at all is to be vulnerable. Love anything, and your heart will certainly be wrung and possibly broken. If you want to make sure of keeping it intact, you must give your heart to no one, not even to an animal. Wrap it carefully round with hobbies and little luxuries; avoid all entanglements; lock it up safe in the casket or coffin of your selfishness. But in that casket- safe, dark, motionless, airless-it will chang

e. It will not be broken; it will become unbreakable, impenetrable, and irredeemable."

By C.S. Lewis

None of these characters are mine

Chapter one

How could they accuse me off killing the queen? I mean sure we had our differences but still it was obvious I was being framed. I mean would I really leave my stake in her heart? No I wouldn't and they should know that but they're looking for a quick answer, As usual.

Someone wants to get rid of me. They want to get rid of rose Hathaway for good and in front of the whole moroi and dhampir world. The question is who.

Or wait could it be someone framed me to be executed to hurt lissa. Maybe someone who has a grudge against her or her family, maybe both. Or could they want to hurt Adrian by killing me and his aunt. Or maybe someone has a grudge against Dimitri and they knew we use to be lovers. But that was a long time ago and he no longer loves me. But I still love him.

Dimitri, I love him so much. He's so beautiful and lethal. Strong and graceful. But he no longer loves me the same. Love fades… mine has… Those were his words.

"Rose," my head snapped up suddenly to see my father.

"What do you want? I thought I wasn't allowed visitors while I'm in here?" I said looking down not wanting him to see the tears in my eyes.

"You're not but I can do whatever I have lots of connections. And I'm here to get you out of here before the trial because they have already decided you were to be executed and I'm not going to lose my daughter right after I just got to meet her. And your mother and everyone else can't lose you neither especially lissa" he said stepping towards the bars and pulling the keys to my sell out of his suit jacket.

"We don't have much time until the guards wake up. Dimitri and my guardians along with your mother knocked them out and their waiting in an S.U.V outside. Lissa, Adrian, Christen, Mia, Ambrose and his aunt are in the other S.U.V up by the gates." We hurried up the stairs and out the door just as one of the guardians woke.

We speed out of their like bats out of hell and all I could do was think about how wonderful it is to be out of that cell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

We finally arrived at my father's safe house at 1:13am and I was dead beat tired. I could tell everyone else was too.

When we got inside my mother and my father's guardians headed to the kitchen to make something to eat. And my father took Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and mia to feed. And Ambrose and his aunt went to settle in their room. And that left me and Dimitri alone.

"Look there's only one more room. So ill sleep on the couch in the library you can have the other bedroom. Oh and I never got to tell you I'm sorry for going off on you. My emotions are really messed up and I guess I have finally realized that you don't love me and there's nothing I can do about it." I turned and opened the library door.

"Rose can I talk to you please?" I shook my head yes and walked into the library and he followed closing the door behind him.

I turned to face him but I refused to look him in the face. I noticed he was wearing guardian attire. That's strange.

"Rose I'm sorry I've been harsh. I should have told you this before but I thought maybe it be easier for you to forget me and move on. But I guess maybe the truth is the thing that will set you free from me." He said and I could tell he was holding back a lot.

"Dimitri there's nothing you've got to explain I understand that you no longer love me. Yes I still love you. You have no idea how much believe me but I'm not going to push you away because if you don't love me I at least want you to be my friend." Tears leaked out of my eyes turned away from him so he wouldn't see me cry.

"Oh roza I'm so sorry," he stepped forward and grasped my shoulders turning me to face him. He tilted my chin up to look him in the face but I refused to meet his eyes. He brushed my tears away. "Rose look me in the eyes. _Now!"_

I looked him in the eyes. And regretted it. I melted began to sob. I leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around my holding me to him until I quieted.

"Roza I was going to tell you that I never stopped loving you it just well everything I did to you hurt me beyond it made me unworthy to your love. I was grateful for everything you've done and love you but we can't be together because I only hurt you." He said it softly but it was full of pain sorrow and longing. It was heart wrenching.

''Dimitri let me love you tonight can we please love each other at least tonight I'm going to die anyways. Please for one night love me and forget about your wrongs and give in to your love tonight please?'' I begged him.

'' yes roza but only tonight. Only for now but let me remind you one thing though you will not be executed no matter what. You hear me." He said it so fiercely he reminded me of how he used to be a badass godlike warrior.

I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back.

Suddenly someones throat cleared. I turned and about died.

It was Adrian.


	3. Chapter 3

For rose "Maybe I'm so caught up in getting over him I don't notice the perfect person that is sitting right in front of me; actually I'm starting to think he is standing up and doing a dance."

For Adrian "You're in love. That's the way it should be, because I want you to be happy. You're in love, and I know you're not in love with me.''

Chapter three

"Adrian please-"he cut me off.

"Rose I knew this would happen save it. I love you so much to want you to be happy. I know you love me but I know you love him more because he was your first and always will be." He said.

"How'd you now that? I've never told you and Adrian I love both of you. I'm sorry really I am so sorry. Oh Adrian pleases." I said running and throwing my arms around his neck and holding him close

"Rose I love you and I understand. You'll always be my little dhampir. I love you rose. More than anything and I will wait for u and ill always e there for you." With that he kissed me gently and the released me and walked out of the library closing the door behind him. It felt like someone ripped my heart out and took a bite out of it and laid it back inside of my chest.

Dimitri grabbed my hand and gently led me to the guest room. He handed me a pair of his old pajama pants and one of his old t-shirts. I crawled into bed next to him and he held me until I feel asleep.

I awoke at 4:17am and Dimitri was sound asleep next to me. I slowly got out of bed as gently as I could so I wouldn't startle him. I decided to get a shower.

Poor Adrian. How could I hurt him like that? I hurt lissa to because of all this I could tell it was stressing her alot more she needed. I was putting everyone I loved in danger while being here. If they get caught it will be my entire fault.

I've got to leave travel far away from them so I can't hurt them. I will not put them in any more danger I love them enough to leave them.

Once I got out of the shower and got dressed. I went to the library and wrote a good bye letter.

_Lissa, Adrian, Christian, dad, and everyone else,_

_ I am sorry but I can't put you in any more danger. Me being here is bad. I have decided to leave because I love you all enough to want to keep you guys safe. I love you all so much wouldn't be able to bear it if anyone hurt any of you._

_Thank you for releasing me from jail and all I am very grateful._

_ So much love,_

_ Rose Hathaway_

It broke my heart to write this letter to them. And now to write a separate letter for Dimitri.

_Dimaka,_

_I am so sorry to leave I love you so much. I am glad to finally know you love me back. I know you'll be angry and upset when you read this and I'm sorry but I can't stand the thought of putting you or anyone else in danger and all of you are as long as I'm around._

_ Lots of love,_

_ Rose Hathaway_

I finished the letters and went to the guest bedroom and laid the letter for Dimitri in the spot where I was laying and I kissed him on the cheek. After that went to Adrian's room and laid the other letter on his night stand. I also kissed him on the check. And picked up a pair of keys to one of the S.U.V's and took off out of the house and peeled out before anyone noticed I left and tried to stop me. Crying my eyes out.


End file.
